Friends Forever
by ILUVCLTT
Summary: Going to Collage is not easy to do. Especially when you have to leave your true love. But Ulrich wont let that happen. He will follow Yumi to Pennbrook and theyll be together. But a certain Sissy and New Boyfriend get in the way of Love. R&R YxU JxA OxOC
1. Friend Forever

**Hey Everybody!Its when they go their seprate ways... kinda sad. Well anyways if you clicked on the Title you must want to read the story instead of hear me talk. So Read! **

**DISCLAIMER:Do not own anything now, dont know if I ever will.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTCLCLCLCLCLCLCLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCLCLCLCLCLCCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Here We are, going far,**

**to save all that we love,**

**If we give, what we got,**

**we will make it through,**

**,BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**THATS THE REST**

**LA LA LA LA LU!**

**CODE LYOKO!**

**Code Lyoko)  
**It was the night before their big day, the night before Kadics Graduation Day.  
Soon they would all be going their seprate ways. Yumi, Pennbrook, Ulrich, Ashford U , Odd, UMASS, Jeremey, Harvard, Aelita, off to see the world.

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 I keep thinking times will never change Keep on thinking things will always be the same But when we leave this year we won't be coming back No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**

(**Ulrichs pov)**

'I wonder how to tell her? What if she dosent love me back? Anyways, Ill never have the guts to tell her how I feel'  
Ulrich was emptying out his drawers, closet and all the junk under his bed, and stuffing them into a large, green duffle bag

**_And there was me and you And then we got real cool Stay at home talking on the telephone with me We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair And this is how it feels_**

.He reached under his bed once more to check if he missed somthing. As he felt the headboard of his bed he ran his hand all around for any sign of somthing left behind. Then the tips of his fingers ran over a flat object.

**_As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever_**

It was smooth, like one of the photos you get at the mall. Indeed it was. He stared the picture taken a year and exzactly three months ago. It was of him and Yumi on their first date. They went to dinner, a movie, and then she dragged him to the mall. He was sure he was going to miss her.

_**END 4 NOW**_

**_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL_**

****

**_So, I know its tiny, short, and small, but so am I. I hope you liked it. LUV U ALL! R&R !Bye Bye!_**


	2. Have U Ever

Im Back! I hope you didnt expect me to fall off the face of the earth. Without a fight.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, but my dignity. Oh wait, I sold that last week on e-bay...

* * *

Yumi, on the other side of town, was having the same type of thougths. 'What if he forgets about me.' she packed all her clothes from her dresser in to a black suitcase with a purple Y on the front. ' What if he doesnt even knowI exsist now?' She stopped and looked In the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. With loose bangs hanging down, shadowing her eye with jet black hairs.

**_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round_**

She shed a single tear thinking Ulrich had already forgotten her. 'I should of told him sooner. Since Im not gonna be here on graduation day.'

**_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_**

Since Philadalphia is so far away her parents decided to book a flight for tonight instead of the day after tomorrow. which means a whole summer with her cousins and aunt in Philly.

**_Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_**

(A.K.A the cramp twins and Aunt Petunia.)

**_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_**

She was sick and tired of Lyoko trips any way. And since X.A.N.A was shut down, life was good. Until the gang realized that graduation was coming up.Which means leaving eachother. Which means no more Sissy, no more William, no more Herb, and Nicolas, no more anybody! We were all going to a new country. America. But sadly,we were gonna be spread all apart that stinkin "New World."

**_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_**

I cant belive It!" Yumi whispered. She didnt scream cause she didnt want to be a freak in the U.S. too. ( Hey! Im a freak in the U.S.!) "Why, why, why do my parents have to be such control freaks? Why Pennbrook?Why Philadalphia? I mean, come on anybody but dumb and dumberer!" Yumis mothers voice came from out side her door, "Dont insult your cousins. Or Your parents!" "Go away!" Yumi huffed. She was already fed up with leaving. Whyd her mom have to make It worse?

"I wasnt coming in anyways, so dont get snappy with me!" Her mom responded.

**_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let  
_**

'Great, now Ill be loveless, lifeless, hopeless, surrounded by idiots, and in trouble!' Yumi thought stuffing the last of her stuff in her suitcase.

**_Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go_**


End file.
